The return of the Banished
by werewolf rider 17
Summary: Percy Jackson was banished by Zeus to Tartarus for being too powerful. he was the guardian of the hunt and artemis, and almost two thousand years after, they meet again. but Percy cannot stay, as he has to complete a challenge for the god that saved him from the endless pit, Chaos. I SUCK AT SUMMARISING THESE THINGS. Pertemis; OC/Thalia; OC/Thanatos; Nico/Khione
1. Chapter 1

_Parry, dodge, slash, jab, etc._

I was getting kinda bored from the fighting routine. I was currently fighting a small army of monsters, a legion more like, but without the order. I, unbeknownst to them, was helping the hunters who had been ambushed by the monsters. I guess I should tell a little more about myself: I am Percy Jackson, former hero of Olympus and all that good stuff. I remember the day when I was banished like it was yesterday.

-_**Flashback (around three thousand years back)**_ -

I was called to the Olympian throne room by Hermes, who had a sombre face, as if he had received some bad news, or worse even, came to deliver them.

I headed to mount Olympus on the back of a 'borrowed' Pegasus. I`m sure the owner wont mind.

Anyway, as I headed for Olympus, I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about this meeting. I just had the feeling that this meeting will bring major trouble.

I entered the throne room to see a shocking scene that I thought I would never see: the Olympians weren't fighting. Despite this astonishing event, it`s what else I saw that made me really anxious:

The Olympians seemed to be having an internal struggle. Hestia seemed to be the one most at peace, her face showed determination and a hint of sadness. I didn't know what this was about, but whatever it was it had to be serious to upset my patron like that (yea, Hestia is my patron, deal with it).

Zeus finally noticed me and gestured me forwards. I walked towards the centre of the room and bowed before the Olympians before kneeling by my patron's side.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, RISE BEFORE THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL TO FACE YOUR TRIAL." Zeus bellowed.

I was really confused now, what was I being trailed for?

"The Olympian council has deemed you too powerful; as such we shall decide what we shall do to solve that particular issue."Zeus continued.

I gave them all a blank look. I mean, SERIOUSLY? So, first they all want me to be the most ruthless, most powerful demigod warrior to ever exist, so I could help them kill all the monsters in the land. Apparently there were too many rogue monsters around. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, now that most of the monsters had been taken care of by me and the hunt, they dispose me like a used and broken sword. Which I guess I was about to become.

"What!? Surely you can`t all agree to this!" As most of the assembled gods stared at me with angry or expressionless faces, my will began to crumble. "Right?" I whispered, desperate for some conformation.

"We can, and we will." Said Zeus with a stern voice, "Now, I believe it is time to reach a verdict in terms of the boy`s punishment. All in favour of sending the boy to Tartarus raise their hands."

The votes went like so:

In favour: Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Dionysus, Poseidon, Apollo, and... "A-a-arte-artemis? Why?" I said, in a brokenhearted whisper, only loud enough for her to hear.

She looked down in shame and regret and said," I'm sorry Percy, but if I didn't he w-w-would,..." she broke down on her throne, sobbing away.

However, Zeus ignored this, " The council has spoken," said Zeus with a bit too cheerful tone, " and we shall banish Perseus Jackson to live right by his grandfather. We shall strip you of you`re powers and partial immortality. Begone!" He said as he raised his master bolt, poised to strike. I looked at my father, Poseidon, for any support, as I knew my patron could do nothing. I saw nothing but a cold stare. The 'big three' chanted in ancient Greek and fired beams of energy from their symbols of power. It felt like someone was ripping you apart and re-stitching you while burning your inside with Greek fire, all the while forcing you to hold up the sky. And I speak by experience. Then out of nowhere an endless pit opened beneath me.

And I fell, deeper and deeper into the pit. All the while crying from the betrayal of the love of my life, Artemis.

-_**End of flashback**_-

There were those who argued that that my punishment was too severe, but Zeus didn't listen, as usual. Anyway, onwards with the fight.

I was currently fighting about twenty hellhounds by myself, paying no attention to nothing else but the next target. I weaved in between the legs of the hell hound and then jumped onto it's back, using the tail to help me. I ran along it`s back and stabbed it in the top of the skull. I jumped towards my next target when suddenly it exploded into dust followed swiftly by the others in it`s trip to tartarus. I gulped and looked the direction of the silver arrows that were fired.

There, in all their splendour, were the hunters, a group of pre-teen girls that seem to always be on their period and hate men with passion. In front of the group were tow girls: a black, punk stile haired girl with electric blue eyes and the most beautiful of them all, Artemis, with her perfect auburn hair and her big, round silver eyes. Well they would be round if they weren't narrowed in my direction.

"State your business here and show respect to Lady Artemis, _boy_." The lieutenant, marked by the silver tiara in her head, shouted across the battle field. I walked across to them to where I stood only 10 steps away from Artemis.

"Take off your hood, and bow, you are in presence of a goddess!" the lieutenant exclaimed, clearly affronted and angry at the supposed disrespect I was showing.

I ignored her, however, and looked artemis in the eye, "It`s good to see you again, _Artemis_."

Her eyes widened at the sound of my voice and tone with which I said her name, the tone of heartbreak and forced anger. As I wasn`t angry at her, only sad.

"N-no. I-it can`t be. You`re alive." She whispered with a tinge of happiness in her voice. Unfornately the whisper went unnoticed by Percy, who was dodging arrows that were being fired by the hunters, who were clearly ticked off by the tone of the boy`s voice. One almost caught him if it weren't for Artemis catching the arrow in her arm. Unluckily, the arrow was poisonous. The hunters stared in shock, disbelief and guilt as Percy ran towards Artemis, who was lying on the grass, looking deathly pale.

Percy reached her with worry written all over his features. He took off the hood he was wearing and tore of his shirt to start to make large strips of cloth to tighten around her shoulder.

"I hope you forgive me and don`t turn me into a jackalope," he said, " but I am going to have to suck the poison out of the blood."

He snapped the shaft of the arrow and took off her silver parka. She blushed slightly at the sight of a half naked man taking of her parka, but then worried about her hunters. There was no sign of them being anywhere near. She looked in the direction of her hunters, only to see a dome of energy. She didn't wonder about it more as Percy carefully took the arrow out of her arm and proceeded to suck the poison out of her blood. The grass around them had a gold tinge from the golden ichor being spit by Percy. Artemis blushed heavily due to the notion of a man sucking a wound on her arm.

Percy reached with his powers to check that no poison was left and cut the bandages that were holding the blood of. He got up and dispelled the energy barrier before Artemis was able to glance over to her Hunters position, which were now running with their bows pointed at the man, though they were not firing.

"Get away from our lady right now, _boy_, or we will make you." The lieutenant said with barely controlled rage.

" Leave him alone, Thalia. You are to treat him with some respect." Artemis said with an undertone and glare that said,' hurt him in any way or insult him, and I will make Tartarus look like a playground'.

Despite the glare, all her hunters were looking at her with betrayal clearly written in their features.

"Now come on Percy, your coming with us to Olympus right now. Or, if you prefer, I'll chain you up in the wolf's tent, see how they like to have their chew toy again."

Percy paled but looked at Artemis with a sad smile. " I can`t Artemis, look, I have a task to complete, I have to go. It is not my time yet." He said as he walked away.

"No! You are not going away again. I`ve finally found you." She said in a desolate voice.

"I have to. But I will be back when the time is right. Until then, have this." He tossed her a ring that looked to be made of a galaxy and had a silver hunter insignia on it," whenever you need me, pray to the ring. I`ll appear as soon as i can. But I can only appear on dreams."

He began to walk away again and a pitch black portal formed in front of him. He looked back with a sad look before jumping into the portal, the portal and Percy disappearing without a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone that followed and favorited the story. It was amazing how many people actually did it. Reviews always help, so if you want more chapters quickly, you'll have to review. No flames please only constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick riordan does (that lucky bastard).**

I jumped out of the portal to find my destination, my home: Chaos` palace, the epicentre of the universe. Yhea you heard me. Chaos as in _the_ Chaos, God of the Gods, Creator of the universe, and my father. My adoptive father. Basically, some time after I fell into Tartarus, Chaos found and took me in. I couldn't help but feel awe as I looked at the place. You see, the palace wasn't just for Chaos and me; it was for another billion people that made up chaos` army. I guess the best way to describe the palace would be; imagine a world about as big as Jupiter, now you have an idea how big the planet is. Now imagine that someone was to hollow out the entire planet excepting a three-mile deep crust. And then put a big ass building that looked like the white house so much that I wouldn't be surprised if Chaos stole the white house in the first place. Oh, and chaos`s army is an organisation that helps to end wars all over the universe to keep peace. But anyway, I headed down the palace and went straight to my room but before I could, a voice sounded in the voice-speakers:

"_Percy Jackson called to Chaos` office." _

I can`t get a break, I thought as I headed towards my dad`s office. I didn't want a meeting with my dad; I just wanted to lie down. I came in, shut the door behind me and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence in room, so I decided to man up and end the silence.

"So, what`s this about, dad?" I asked, a little more blunt and fierce, but it seemed to do the work.

"I know you are tired and irritated, but it seems that in a couple of hours you will be going on your final training mission. Get as much rest as you can, you won`t be getting any for a couple of weeks. At least, no comfortable rest." He said with a patient tone.

"Oh, ahhh, thanks for the warning, though I was already going to rest."

"Then go, you are going to need it where you're going." He mumbled as he turned to study the piles of paperwork that sat on his desk. It seemed to be very busy, so I left him to his own and headed to my room, thankful for the opportunity to rest. I dozed off into a deep sleep, all the while dreaming about Artemis.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock that had been set to the hour of my departure. Taking a deep breadth, I stopped the annoying noise and headed to the bathroom to get ready for my mission. I showered, put on my regular clothes and went to the training grounds. _I reckon I still have another hour before the mission_, I thought. I activated the highest difficulty training automatons and started weaving and slashing in between them. In les than two minutes, they were all dead. I increased the number to thirty and went by the same pattern until I got to the hundreds. As per usual, as many people as the coliseum allowed and then some were watching me train. Before I was able to raise the number to three hundred, and messenger approached me.

"Sir, chaos as called you to the debriefing room. He said it was about a training mission." He said saluting all the while. I gestured him to lead on as we made our way to the room.

"Ah, Percy, I'm glad you could join us. Dismissed, corporal Rivaille." He said. The corporal saluted once more before heading out of the room, "As I'm sure you can guess, this is about the mission. No information can leave this room without my permission. I need you to promise me this." After I promised, dad continued, " You can tell artemis of course, but only after or during the mission. This mission is for you to go to a forsaken place in between mine and nix`s realm. The objective: capture an ancient essence into yourself and any weapons you hold. The enchantment will allow your weapons to return to you after a few minutes, unless you call them sooner or ask for them to stay until you called them or a specific time in your mind. The enchantment is easy in itself, it`s the concentration that`s the problem. While the enchantment is capturing the essence, your attention will need to be majorly in the seal, or else chaotic events will pass." He smiled a bit at the reference of himself before continuing, " To capture the essence and seal it, you will need a ritual seal. A very powerful, very specific seal that you need to be extra careful when handling. The seal looks a bit like this," he said as he brought out a picture of something that resembled a umbrella with black and red alternating in between the 40 sections arrayed as a disc with 4 in the middle and 18 around that and 18 around that. "once you have localized the spirit, you will have to draw this on the ground and mutter this prayer: **(A/N: for the sake of the story, there will be no ancient Greek writing, only author notes to tell it is ancient Greek.) **'I hereby condemn this spirit to eternal prison and servitude. I call to the power from the blessing of Lord Chaos and myself to imprison this spirit and it`s essence inside me and the blades I carry. I call to it for it to bless me and the blades with it`s powers. I do this out of blood, bone, testament and against all trouble'. Once you have done this, the spirit will be imprisoned and the mission complete." he finished with a little bit of worry etched in his face.

_He finally finished,_ I thought. I would have fallen asleep if he continued on." So how am I supposed to reach the location."

" I will teleport you near the location. You and a group of elite soldiers to help you. They will fight off the monsters while you concentrate on the enchantment." He said. _Isn't this too much,_ I thought. I mean, sure, I've had a lot of dangerous and difficult missions that would go a hell of a lot smoother if I had a little bit of help, but come on, I get this mission is hard, but an entire elite squad seemed a bit too much. I have no choice, I guess. Best get on with it as fast as possible.

"Okay then, when do we start?" I asked

"Right now, Commander Perseus." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find the elite squad waiting there. Weird.

" well, let`s get going then." As soon as I said that, a portal opened at the end of the room. We walked to it and entered, ready for our mission. Or so we thought. Nothing could prepare us for the horror we were about to experience. Not even the grey-black ration bars that tasted like cardboard and were ten times harder could compare to this.

**And that is the end of that. Whew, took some time, but I finally made it. I hope you like it and review. There are cookies for the first person to review. Blue, melted-chocolate chip, sally-Jackson-style, homemade cookies. Anywayyyy, onwards with answering the reviews already given:**

**Guest**:

Why didn't Thalia remember Percy, after all they are practically like brother and sister!  
UPDATE SOON.

**Well, in my story, Percy is born around two thousand years ago. So yea. But I totally agree with the fact that Percy and Thalia are like siblings. AND LOOK, I UPDATED. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Guest:**

Good story

**Why, thank you good sir.**

**Percy Jackson7**

This is an awesome story is Percy a god?

**I see you are confused. Percy is just a demigod from two thousand years ago but was blessed by chaos.**

**There are more awesome reviews, but I don't want this note to be too long. So to everyone that reviewed, followed or/and favorited, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I finally updated. I want to thank ****slam4c**** for the addition of the OC named Hal. I also wanted to thank all the people that reviewed, favorited and followed. Now, onwards with the story.**

We jumped out of the portal and landed on a platform of strange, pitch black stone. Well, the squad landed on their feet and I landed on my head. _Of to a great start_, I thought sarcastically. The elite squad strange bunch. They barely talk, scratch that, they barely make a sound; they are like all mighty gods and goddesses to the members of the army and have a clearance of information that can only be topped by Chaos. The members of the squad use a dark green leather trench coat that goes to the ankles, very flexible armour covered on top by fibre to make look like a shirt and trousers and they have a plethora of hidden blades and 4 swords. They are equipped to make a whole castle topple by themselves in just a few days. But the commander of this specific squad was what interested me. His name was Hal Jackson. Yep, that`s right, Jackson is his last name. I would think that this guy is from my family, but he can`t be. My family died off a couple of centuries ago. He used a crossbow with the name Cynthia engraved, a tomahawk, a hidden blade, a hook blade, two swords named justice and eldruin, 5 flintlock pistols and a bag of rope darts that he uses to hang his worse enemies (never piss off this guy). He is a handsome guy, and has reputation that proves it. Most girls that see him are instantly in love with him. He`s like a child of Aphrodite. He has black raven hair, a scar that runs from his right eye to the lip, warm, chocolate coloured eyes, a nicely shaped body and a voice that is both compassionate and imposing. Even tough he has these many girls after him; he has never accepted one of them. And I know who he`s secret love is. Thalia grace, Artemis` lieutenant. He is my best friend at the military, I know his past and he knows mine. Anyway, beyond the platform, the only thing that showed there was a floor was the monsters roaming around. Besides that, this whole dimension was completely black. In fact, it`s probably only thanks to chaos` blessing that we can see. We started to walk ahead in a random direction.

"Do you know how we are supposed to find this spirit?" I asked Hal.

"Well, the only thing I imagine will work is you sensing for it." He replied.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, I imagine there is a special reason behind him sending you here, mi frattelo magiore." He always called me big bother be cause he is like my little brother in our friendship.

"Right, well I'll try it, might as well." I released all my power blocks and extended my senses. _Found you,_ I thought.

"found it, let`s go." I headed towards the strange feeling that I was sensing. As we approached, it became increasingly harder to remain hidden.

"If we go further in, we`ll be exposed. I have some smoke bombs, we can use them."

Hal nodded his consent and I threw the smoke bombes. We sprinted into place and I started the ritual. I put all my power blocks to the point where I was basically a normal mortal and drew one of my swords. I cut my hand and using my fingers started to draw the eight-sided umbrella shape. The smoke was starting to lift and the elite squad was in place. Now only the incantation was required to start the ritual.

"**(A/N: ancient Greek.)**'I hereby condemn this spirit to eternal prison and servitude. I call to the power from the blessing of Lord Chaos and myself to imprison this spirit and it`s essence inside me and the blades I carry. I call to it for it to bless me and the blades with it`s powers. I do this out of blood, bone, testament and against all trouble'." I released all my power and focused it on the spirit. As soon as I did so, I was warped into a new dimension. The dimension of the spirit. _Well, fuck, I'm inside the thing I'm supposed to capture. Well done Percy._ Was the thought running through my head.

**Yea, I know, this chapter was a bit of filler. I'm not feeling very well right now, I thought that I should upload something since I'll probably be out of it got the rest of the week. Also this was more intended to present the OC and do the ritual. Might as well get that out of the way right?**

**Any way, see you next week. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well, I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait but I wasn't feeling that well. I`ll try to make this chapter as long as possible but I have a bit of a writer`s block. Anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed and read my story. Now onwards with the epic (crappy) fight scene. I guess I should say: I am not good at these fighting scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO,HOO or anything else except the plotline.**

"Welcome to my world, _chaos`s_ champion. What might I do for you?" a voice mocked.

"Who and where are you? And where am I?" I said as I took out my swords. I guess this is my challenge. Defeat the spirit inside his world and live or be defeated and not only me but the entire team dies. Shit.

"Who and where am I?" he repeated "well, I am one of many enemies of chaos and the spirit that you wanted to trap. As to where I am... well, I can be anywhere inside this world. And you are right in the middle of it. My world. My prison. But I suppose I should show my self. Here. Or maybe there." He said as he changed position every couple of seconds. God I hate this dark world he lives in.

"Stop the play, let`s get to business. I have to defeat and trap you. So come on. Or are you too scared to fight me?" at this he stopped and looked at me menacingly, "Too scared to attack me on your own world. On your own prison. Ha, and I thought you were a powerful strong enemy. Well, it will only make this easier." I would have continued had he not punched me. In the face. _Hard_. With an enraged face that would`ve scared off most of the army and then some. Heck, not even chaos was this scary.

"Do you know who I am?! I am Order, the second of the primordial's and one of the brothers of Chaos. I am more powerful than I look, I promise you. I am the most powerful being in the universe!" He bellowed.

"Right, well, I really couldn`t care less about who you are and how powerful, I still have to beat you so _come on._" I said and charged. He dodged my charge and drew his own sword, a regular Greek sword made of a black and white metal. I twirled my blades above me to create a hurricane but nothing happened.

"What`s going on?" I asked.

"I deactivated your powers. This will be a test of strength and swordsmanship." He answered with a smirk on his face. _Well, I gonna have to wipe that of his face, aren`t I?_

I charged again, this time much faster. I fainted to the right but he saw my move. _Perfect,_ I thought. I stabbed my other blade in the unprotected spot and twisted it all in one fluid motion.

"You insolent peasant. How dare you approach me with those filthy blades?" he said, clearly enraged.

"Shut up." I said retracting my blade from it`s place buried in his flesh and jumped back." You should really pay attention to you`re surroundings." I prepared my crossbow and hidden blades for my next attack.

"I see I have underestimated you. Maybe I should make this harder." he drew a second blade, an exact copy of the original one. I charged ahead, planning to find a way to breach his defence but he started firing bolts at me. _Seems like he has a hidden crossbow. He probably has hidden blades as well. This just got much harder._

"What`s wrong?" he mocked," I thought that this would be easy for you. After all, you are supposedly going to trap me."

"I am going to trap you. And when this is done, I am going to give you hell."

He stopped firing bolts and charged at me. I met his charge halfway, suprising him and giving me an opening. I kneed him in the right kneecap (**hehe**), making him stumble. I broke my 'x' formation I formed with my blades and stabbed him in the left leg. I grabbed his left blade with my armoured glove and stopped a trust from the right with my blade. I wrenched the left blade from his grasp and twirled it in my hand before severing his left arm with it.

"What have you done? How dare you?!" he said putting as much force as he could in his right arm but he couldn't over power me with the wounds he had. I grabbed my left sword and wrenched it out of his leg releasing a scream of agony and causing him to fall. I approached him and cut his right arm to stop him from using it. I placed my foot on top of him and poised my swords to sever his neck and head from the rest of his body.

"You really underestimated me." I brought my swords down only to meet the floor of this strange place. "What the hell?"

"You cannot kill me in this place. It is the ultimate prison. It forces the prisoner to stay alive and heals your wounds after a while. I am immortal in this world, you cannot defeat me." A voice said from no place in particular.

"I told you to shut up." I said and charged once he reformed. I kept going against him and sometimes even got in the floor but every time I tried to cut his head off he disappeared only to reappear seconds later with new clothes and swords.

'_How do you defeat this guy? You can`t kill him and he shows no sign of getting tired._' I grunted in pain from yet another cut to my arm. '_What did Chaos say was needed to do?  
Draw weird seal thingy: check.  
Capture spirit: ...  
Capture the spirit. CAPTURE THE SPIRIT, NOT KILL IT. For fuck`s sake, I have been wasting al this time trying to kill the thing when the only thing I needed to do was capture it._'

"I see you finally realized you are not supposed to capture me. Some champion chaos has. That took nine goes at me for you to realize. Are you always like this?" he said.

"Shut up, it`s more difficult without Athena`s blessing. Wait, how do you know?"

"I can read minds of beings inferior to me. Anyway, you have passed the first test. Now, onwards with the second."

"Wait, there`s more? And that`s all I had to do, realize I am supposed to capture you instead of trying to kill you?"I asked. Seriously? That easy?

"It`s harder than it seems. I had an aura stronger than Ares' put up to make you attack me. That`s why you forgot that you were supposed to capture me. But enough of that now is time for the second test.

I was afraid to ask, but did so anyway;"what`s the second test?"

"An interesting question indeed. Well, this test you will surely like. It will be a test of abilities. But, just to be fair, I won`t use my full powers."

Oh, no. How can I beat this guy? This guy must have all the powers that ever available to him.

"Right you are, but I will only use some of my powers."

"Wait, you can read my thoughts?"Crap.

"For now. In the fight I won`t be using any of these powers. I will use fire and earth. You can choose two powers yourself but choose wisely, you won`t be able to change them after."

He gave my powers back and I chose: water and shadows. Shadows were an interesting power I have that is basically pure energy formed into shapes. For example, it is what I used on the shield around the hunters in my encounter with the Hunters and Artemis.

"I'm ready." I announced. It will be now or never.

"Good."

He flashed us to an arena with a glass roof, no entrance, walls made of the blackest rock I have ever seen, a floor of sand and dark purple columns surrounded the area. The sky had no stars but had a moon. A moon that seemed normal but shined brighter than the one back in earth. This reminded me of Artemis. _I will win this fight and be back with you. I promise._

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Don`t have much of a choice do I?"

We both got into a stance waiting for the other to make the first move. We both charged at the same time. He summoned spires of a weird crystal that I was sure didn't exist on earth. He summoned fire before I could destroy the spires. The fire was absorbed by the spire in the middle and the sent to the closest spires which bounced the fire around to the other spires. Just my luck he`d crated a trap already. I sprinted to the main spire while creating Shadow clones of me to go around and destroy other spires. Hopefully this would confuse order and I could destroy the main spire before he could stop me. I summoned water and swirled it around me when I was close to the spire, creating a small tornado to protect me from the fire. I advanced on the spire and created tendrils of Shadow to destroy it. The Shadow just bounced off. I had one last idea but it was very risky. I dispelled all my clones and made myself noticeable. He noticed me and made a tornado of fire. Perfect.

The plan: I will collide both of our tornados and track him down in the steam; he will start shooting every were and so I will create a sort of power absorbers and put the power I capture into my swords; then using the power I can destroy the spire and defeat him.

I freezed small parts of the inside of the tornado to ensure the steam would last longer, coated my blades in a mixture of Shadow and ice to make sure it could hold the power and advanced against the fire tornado. Steam bellowed as the two colossal tornados clashed. Immediately I searched for order. Once I found him I put the Shadow absorbers around him in a sphere, sealing him in. As expected, he started firing everywhere, trying to hit me. I pulled the power out of the absorbers and put into my blade. I sped off in the direction of the spire and dispelled the tornado and the absorbers. Order looked disoriented for a second before speeding after me. As I dodged the fire being emitted by the spires, Order started firing boulders at me. Eventually though, I reached the main spire. I created a shield of water and ice to protect me from the fire and poised my swords to strike the spire. I pushed as much force into it, using the ice and Shadow to help, and hit the spire.

An explosion went off, sending both Order and I sailing trough the air. Lucky for me, I had my shield, and so the explosion wasn`t so powerful for me. Unlucky for him, he had no kind of shield whatsoever, so his landing wasn`t so easy. I created a cushion of water, got up and went after Order. When I got there, Order was a disbodied figure, and I guess having no other powers, he couldn't heal himself. I thought of what to do. _I have got him immobilised that is for sure. Now how do I capture him? _I mulled over it until the answer hit my so obviously that I face palmed. _I have got to draw the symbol, of course!_ I drew blood from the tip of my finger, drew the symbol and hauled the dead body parts over to the centre of it. I muttered the prayer and was met with no response for a few seconds.

Then, a flash forced me to close my eyes and when I opened them, I was right next to Hal and the rest of the squad. They were kneeling next to me. I was lying down in the floor, right on top of the symbol.

"Hey guys, what`s going on?" I asked as I got up.

They looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Oh, thank the gods." Hal exclaimed with tears now running down his eyes, " I knew you couldn't be dead."

"Wait, what, time out. What do you mean, dead?"

Hal went on to explain how they defeated the monsters that kept coming for me, losing no soldiers, only ending up with minor injuries. When their battle was over, thy checked on me and I was sprawled on the floor, skin deathly pale and no heart beat could be felt. I recounted the things that went on in the world of Order and how I was able to capture him.

"So, how do we get out of here?" I asked.

Just then a shimmering form of order appeared in front of us. The whole squad took their weapons out and formed a defensive circle around me. However, I broke the circle and got in front of the shimmering form.

"guys it`s alright, he`s with me." I turned to Order, "How did you get out?"

"I'm not actually out, it s just a projection of me, like hologram. Anyway, I might be able to help in getting you out of here. It is just like opening a portal with the powers that chaos gave but instead focus on the powers I gave you."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Do you want to go home? If you get trapped, I get trapped, if you die, I die. Use mine and Athena`s blessing, will you? There is no point in me lying to you."

He was right. I sighed, it`s better than anything we have so far. I concentrated on my surroundings, thought of the entrance to Chaos` palace and focused on my new powers. Soon enough, a portal opened, but this one was golden.

"I should probably say," said Order, "once you get my full blessing, all other blessings will be thrown out of the window. Well, except the one that Poseidon gave you."

However, I paid no attention to him as I walked into the portal and was transported to my home, the palace.

**Right, well, two weeks to update. Sorry everyone, it`s just that I tried to make a longer chapter and I had no idea how. I got there in the end though. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with me over the two weeks.**

**Reviews:**

**Meta Knight**:

Will Santa Claus be in this story?

**What? Just, what? What the fuck are you talking about?**

**TyberAurora**

So I kind of like this story, it seems interesting however I would respectfully ask that the chapters be longer..That is all

**I have made this chapter longer and will try to make chapters longer in the future however I promise nothing.**

**Right, so, keep favoriting and following like the awesome readers you are, and review so I have the tiniest idea of what is going on.**

**Peace out.**


	5. AN 1

**So people, first off I am accepting OC`s, so if you have any ideas I will gladly receive them. However they might not be entered. Also I won`t have that many characters in this story so I probably will only accept five OCs overall.**

**OC form:**

**Name:  
Parentage  
Weapons:  
Armour:  
Pairing (if any):  
Background:  
Additional info:**

**Also, I am having a poll about: whether it should head in a Percy against most of Olympus sort of war or a new threat arises that Percy has to fight.**

**PM me if you have any ideas and review if you find anything wrong or right in the story worth mentioning.**

**Yours truly,**

**Werewolf rider 17**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello people, so a couple of things:**

**Please vote in the poll I put up;  
review, favourite and follow please;  
and I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Also a shout out to ****dpx6101** **for the OC Miranda 'Miri' Nox.**

* * *

We walked over to the entrance and pushed it open. Order disappeared the moment we opened the gates, and we walked in. We were greeted with glares from everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered over to Hal. He seemed to have no idea but answered none the less.

"I don`t know, but I has it a guess that the council is mad at us for some reason. _Again_." Hal whispered back.

See, the council never really liked Hal and me. We never followed orders unless we saw them necessary for the objective and we couldn`t be corrupted by the council like all the others could. We arrived at the council room and entered. Inside were 6 beings besides me and Hal. The squad staid outside. The beings were: Chaos, Aether, Erebos, Thalassa, Eros and Pontus. There were two tables arranged in a 'V', with Chaos, Aether and Erebos in the left and Thalassa, Pontus and Eros sat on the right.

"Well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson. How lovely of you to join us. Had a nice stroll trough the park?" Aether`s voice, dripping with sarcasm, sounded from his place.

"Cut the crap, let`s just kill him and send him to the void!" Erebos shouted.

Wait kill? I groaned, I always found ways to get in trouble.

"We will do this like civilised people or we won`t do this at all. Now, we the council, charge Percy Jackson on the accounts that he may be a threat. We also charge Hal Jackson with the notices of helping Percy Jackson. For this you are sentenced to eternity in the void, both of you. We will answer questions and allow you to have some last words." Thalassa said.

"You all agreed to this?" I asked, filled with hurt and anger at the council of the Army. All of them nodded but you could see that Chaos really didn't want to do this.

"Why do you want me in the void?" I asked.

"As we said, you are a threat to the Army. With the power you got from Order`s spirit, you could kill most of the army with next to none consequences. This is unacceptable." Thalassa responded and then asked, "Is this all you have to say? If so we will begin the process" she stated before the six closed their eyes in a language I didn't understand, started to chant. Me and Hal stood there with straight backs and stared the closed eyed primordial's straight on. If they were going to die, they were going to die a soldier`s death: staring the enemy straight on and show no fear. They all raised their hands and started to glow with their power, forcing us to close our eyes. There was a flash and suddenly the lights were blocked out. The primordial`s finished chanting and appeared to fire their powers.

" Damm Miri, is it me, or is this way too easy?" a voice of a man that sounded suspiciously similar to Thanatos asked.

"You`re right Nate, you`d think that the primordial`s would have a bit more power." The voice of a woman responded.

We opened our eyes and saw a man and woman, both around six feet, with their left hand extended, side by side, with a barrier of pure black energy in front of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Hal exclaimed, thoroughly confused. I couldn't blame him. We were supposed to be in the void but here we are, alive, and with a strange couple in front of us apparently stopping the attack.

The man was wearing a long sleeved, black, plain shirt with a hood attached and jeans but had a scythe like the one death normally has and emitted an aura of death. The woman (**OC**) was completely kitted out with equipment; she had an assault rifle with a scope and silencer, a knife/dagger sheathed on top of her left shoulder, a short sword strapped across her back and to top it off, a bow that seemed to be made of stygian iron and stygian ice with a scope but no quiver.

The barrier dispelled and the faces of six confused gods. Before they had a chance to deal with the intruders, the pair ran towards us and interlocked hands with each other before sticking out their free hand each.

"Quick, we have no time!" I caught the hand and grabbed Hal`s shoulder just in time. We were flashed away and ended up in a kind of hunter`s camp with only three tents. I quickly jumped back, shoved Hal behind me, summoned my hunter's clothes and got out my two swords in a protective stance. But my hunter's clothes got a change; it now had a hunter's insignia on the back and a valknut either side of the shoulders. Hal got up from his spot in the ground

The girl quickly pointed her rifle at me, daring me to make a move. The man however, just walked up to me, ignoring the worried glance the girl gave him.

"Percy Jackson, we mean no harm. In fact we are here because we just saved you, me and Miranda" the girl walked over to us and measured me up, as if expecting a fight from me. I lowered my weapons and put them back on their sheaths. The girl nodded before going over to the tent on the far left of the clearing."Don`t mind her, she just doesn`t like meeting new people, especially when they draw their weapons against her." He said with a slight glare.

" I am sorry, but I had no idea of what was going on. And, if I may ask, who are you?"I apologised and asked.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't recognize me." He threw off his hood, "I am Thanatos, son of Erebos and Nix, former lieutenant of Hades and god of death. And that woman is my girlfriend Miranda, daughter of nix by parthenogenesis, which allows you to create a being out of you`re own power."

"Wait, what do you mean, former lieutenant, and if you are the god of death, shouldn't you be in the underworld?"I questioned.

"You see Percy, Chaos wasn't the only one to rescue you. It was me that guided Chaos around Tartarus and it was me that made it possible for you to get out of the underworld. The rules of death are very strict and Chaos could not break them without help from death itself. When Hades found out he was very angry and would tell the Olympians if not for me tricking him into swearing to Lady Styx to never tell the council. I had to escape the underworld and live in the forests or else Hades would have killed me. But, enough of that, dinner is ready." He walked over to the campfire were a pot was suspended over it. He lifted the lid and put the deer meat on some plates.

"Miri, dinner is ready!" Miri walked out of the tent, grabbed a plate and sat down away from me and Hal. She had a faint black aura which I guess is a side effect of being made of night.

"So, Percy, what do you plan on doing now?" Thanatos asked me.

"I'm not sure... I've lost mine and Hal`s place within Chaos` army and I wouldn`t be able to go back to the hunters of artemis."Miri perked up at hearing me say hunters and asked:

"What do you mean Hunters? Why would you be allowed there?"

"I was their guardian three hundred years."I responded quickly, not wanting to reveal too much of my past, even though Thanatos probably knows all about it.

"Percy, how would you like to join us?"Thanatos asked.

"Join you? What do you mean?"

"You see, the Olympians are being controlled by someone else. They are being forced, mentally, to do things they would never dream of. They set back civilisation to a point were it is basically Greece in America. It is ruled by city states but luckily they are not at war with each other. Most resources they have are sacrificed to the Olympians, which makes them way more powerful than before. There are a few gods and goddesses that haven`t been corrupted like Artemis," I perked up at that," Hera," Hal perked up at that," Hestia, Apollo and some others. Our plan is to either kill the being that is controlling the gods or kill the gods themselves. We were heading to find Artemis actually. Apollo should be with her and she has her hunt, which will make things much easier." Thanatos explained.

Miri tensed up when she heard the plan. Now that I think about it, she looked familiar to the description of 'The Dark Hunter', which was a Hunter of Artemis a few years before I encountered them for the first time. She was a special Hunter, as she only wore black clothes, used a black bow and shot black arrows. She was envatualy persuaded by Artemis to wear a silver stripe in her hair, marking her as a hunter. Now that I look at her more closely and don`t have six primordials threatening me, she was wearing pitch black hunter clothes, similar to the sort Artemis` Hunters use, a black bow and a silver stripe. It all matches up. Could it be that this woman was the Black Hunter? I was brought back from my thoughts by Hal poking me in the shoulder.

"Hey, you done daydreaming? Come on, Thanatos is going to give us our tents." He said.

"Please, call me Nate." 'Nate' called over from his tent. He came out with two wrapped up tents in his arms." Here you go. Don`t worry about night`s watch, Miri and hi will do it."

I told him thanks and headed south were I felt a stream. It was a three minute walk away from the 'main' camp. Hal headed south-west to find his position, about the distance away from camp as me I imagine. I set up my tent and put all my stuff in a chest that just appeared inside. Next to that was a bed with white covers that had the valknut symbol in black on top. Nate appeared in my doorway with a bundle in his arms but when he saw the inside of my tent he got a confused face.

"Don`t ask because I don`t know," I said, "I will hopefully explain things tomorrow."

He just nodded and left to do whatever. I decided to lie down in my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

'Welcome back, Percy.'

I was back in the world/prison of order.

'Order, I know you have been affecting my powers. I want an explanation.'

'I guess I owe you an explanation. Very well, sit down and I shall explain everything.'

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'It`s like I said, I am now part of you, so if I get you hurt or trapped, it would do the same to me.'

'Fair enough.' I sat down in the chair that appeared out of thin air and waited.

'As you know, Me, Chaos and Void were the first beings to form.

Void came first and created the realm you call void.

I came next, and created the realm of Order, a realm very similar to you universe.

Chaos came last, and created the realm of Chaos.

Void didn't do much except absorbing destructive energy from Chaos` realm. That energy came from her realm destroying mine. You see, my realm was very much the same as the universe of today. But chaos` realm was very different. Have you heard of dark matter?' I nodded, 'well her realm was basically an infinite expanse of dark matter. Her realm was 'sandwiched' between mine and Void`s realm. My realm would lose a couple of planets and stars and sometimes beings, and she would feed on that energy. Then, when she was full, the leftover energy was sent to Void. Seeing so many of my creations destroyed I organized an army and attacked Chaos. The only thing I felt was rage, and with my supporters feeling the same, I attacked Chaos until she was about to fade and was on the recesses of her realm. She would`ve faded then if it wasn`t for Void stepping in. Void stopped the fight and imprisoned me inside himself. He almost faded and was very weak. Chaos took over my realm, what was left of it any way, and made what you call Milky Way and other galaxies. She destroyed everything I had created and slaughtered all remaining life forms.

But, Void didn't actually support Chaos. In fact, he kinda hated her. He only did it to prevent a fight. Void could not release me from the cage, only Chaos` champion could do so. So, he influenced Chaos from the shadows and made her choose a champion and send said champion on a mission to 'imprison' me. Void and I, with your help, would then overthrow Chaos and imprison Her. That way, the universe can expand like it`s supposed to, and her realm will only destroy insignificant creations created specifically to be destroyed, and Void can once more receive his energy. This way, the cycle can be restored.'

'Wow. That is a surprisingly simple story. But still, that is a lot to take in.'

'Sleep on it, tomorrow I'll explain how to control my powers, and after a lot of training I will give you my full blessing, and Void will probably give his to.' He said before he cut the connection. I was back in my tent. I went over into my armour and checked the watch built into it. It was less than half an hour after I entered my tent. I laid down and tried to sleep, but I just couldn`t. I went outside to find Miri in her Hunter`s outfit glowing with a faint silver under the full moon. I was shocked to see this but quickly made the connection. She was clearly the dark hunter. Approached her and said:

"You`re the dark hunter, aren`t you?" I asked, slightly exited. I`ve wanted to meet the dark hunter for some time.

She jumped back, drew her bow and aimed and arrow at me.

"Whoa, calm down! Not gonna do anything to you."

"Yes, I am. Now, who are you? How do you know of the dark hunter?" she looked at me suspiciously but lowered her bow. I sighed in relief and answered:

"I am the guardian of Artemis and Her Hunt." I proceeded to tell her of what happened up to me joining the Chaos army. I didn't need anyone knowing of Order just yet. However, I did tell her of how I was kicked out of the army and almost killed.

She looked at me with respect and slight amazement, "Wow. You managed to crack open Artemis` heart? And didn't betray her? I thought it was impossible." She said

I chuckled a bit, "It was difficult, and I will give you that. But not impossible. Artemis can be a very sweet woman. But she an still kick ass." I grinned a bit at that. Artemis would always kick my ass if I said something stupid. Which was half the time.

She laughed a bit at my description, "Naturally. We are talking about the leader of the Hunt, after all."

Just then Thanatos walked out of the tent and headed towards us. He looked at us in slight amusement and greeted us.

"Hello Percy, "I just nodded, "hey, Miri I'll take watch now."

She just nodded, walked over into him and kissed him. Thanatos looked to be in a slight daze but snapped out of it.

"Night Miri."

"Night Nate."

Once she was inside her tent, he sat beside me.

"So, you`ve already made friends with Miri?" he asked in slight amusement.

"I guess."

"Well, that`s impressive. Not even I managed to get to her in the first year we travelled together. How did you do it?"

"I just told her of my time with the Hunt."

"Time with the hunt?! You mean to say that you survived an encounter with Artemis` hunt and survived more than two milliseconds?!" he asked, clearly shocked.

I laughed and told him of my time with the hunt up to The Army of Chaos.

"Wow. Just to think that Artemis` cold shell could be broken. And you getting the approval of the hunt."

"It was hard, but I got there. Anyway, I need to go to bed. I feel like I could just keel over." I joked.

"Alright man, night."

"See you tomorrow." I said as I walked to my tent. When I got to my bed, true to my words, I just keeled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that was a long chapter. Sorry for the two weeks of wait, but there was just too much distraction. I have just ended watching .hack/roots. I only have .hack/sign and .hack/link to watch/read, and I will have watched the whole series.**

**Anyway, please review, favourite and follow.**

**Also, looking for someone that can read my chapters. a beta. And I have just finished the first chapter for a story that was in my mind for a while. It`s a .hack/Roots Haseo/Shino fanfic after she woke up. I need someone to read it and give their opinion. I am not uploading that new story until some one reads that chapter.**

**As There weren't any reviews to the previous chapter, which saddened me. As such, payback will be delivered. Next chapter will take three weeks to one month to upload. **_**PAYBACK`S A BITCH. **_**No, seriously, please review, it helps out a lot when I am writing my chapters. The chapter will probably take a week and a half to upload.**

**See ya next chapter,**

**Werewolf Rider 17**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples, I'm back. I had no idea what to write this chapter, so this will be a bit of a filler. So yea. On with the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up the next day in my tent. I got up, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the river nearby. I set down my things and dived into the river. I was greeted by schools of fish, and the giggling nymphs. I swam around for a bit before getting out. I dried myself, put on my clothes and headed for the campsite. I sat down on one of four logs around the campfire. I lit the campfire, laid back and waited for the others. The first to wake up was Hal.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey man." He greeted back and sat down on the log next to mine. The next one to wake up was 'Nate'.

"Hey." Hal and I both greeted at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly before shrugging.

"Morning." He greeted back. He sat down on the log opposite to me. The only one left was Miri. We all looked at the entrance of her tent. A few moments passed by before the tent flap opened and out walked Miri, clad in hunter`s pyjamas (basically the same as their uniform but comfier and warmer). We all greeted her (at the same time and saying 'hey'. All of us) but she ignored our greetings, murmuring a silent 'good morning' before plopping herself down on Nate's lap. She kissed him, laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

I chuckled a bit and said "OK. Right. I think we need something to wake us up. Hal?"

"I want five strips of bacon with two eggs and orange juice." Hal said. Nate looked at us weirdly and was probably about to say something but before he could I snapped my fingers and the food Hal asked for appeared instantaneously right next to him. To say Nate was surprised would be the understatement of the century. His mouth hung wide open and his eyes looked ready to pop out.

"Close your mouth. I will explain my powers once everyone is awake. So, do you want anything?" I asked.

"S-s-same as hi, I guess." He said once he snapped out of his shock pointing at Hal. I snapped my fingers and a similar plate and drink appeared next to him. As soon as the food appeared, Miri opened her eyes looked at the food, grabbed the plate and started eating. She took the glass next and swallowed the orange juice all in one gulp. She sighed a sigh of relief and was about to lay down until she saw us looking at her with suprise and amusement. She blushed a bit and looked down on Nate's chest. She blushed a bit more once she realized she had fallen asleep on Nate's chest but didn't move. Instead she made herself comfortable. We were still looking at her when she said:

"What`re you all looking at?"

"Nothing." We all immediately said. I summoned more food for Nate and waited as he ate. Once he finished I stood up, grabbed all the plates and flashed them away.

"So, Nate, you want to know how I got my powers?" I asked. He nodded in conformation

"And you all want know?" they all nodded. I sighed. Seems I won`t be able to avoid this one. I supposed it is only fair that they know.

"Well then, get comfortable, I'm about to tell you my story." I made the campfire roar into life and put a dark energy shield around us. Wouldn`t want anybody eavesdropping, now would we? "About two thousand years ago, when the god`s reign was absolute, I was, chosen, you might say, by the gods. There was a prophesy, the exact lines long lost, that said that a son of the sea would be blessed by all god`s of the Olympian council and would become the maiden goddess` champion and guardian. Said son of the sea would purge the Grecian lands of evil, and defeat the armies of monsters left over by the giants. At first, the council thought it would have been Achilles or Theseus that would`ve been the hero of the prophesy. However, as the years went by, the gods realised they weren`t the hero the prophesy looked for. So, whenever a son of Poseidon was born, they would test the demigod to see if that demigod was the hero they were searching for. I was a regular demigod son of Poseidon. That is, I was regular until the tenth quest I was a part of. You see, there were five demigod sons and daughters of Poseidon at the time, including me. There were two sons and three daughters. Me, Perseus Jackson, Theseus, Zoe, Andromeda and Dominique. We were always sent on quests together, and even not on quests we were always together, training and having fun."

Hal was looking at me with sympathy because he knew the next part, "On my tenth quest, we were battling a large group of monsters. We were going quite well. It was simply basic monsters, until the chimera and nemean lion walked in. It had been an ambush planned by echidna. My brother and sisters died protecting me, and I would`ve died as well, but, fuelled by anger and sorrow, the area I was in suddenly became ravaged by storms and hurricanes, and at the eye of the biggest one of them was me. It was clear that I was no normal demigod. I was trained personally by the gods to be able to complete the prophesy, and once they deemed me worthy enough, they gave me their blessings.  
I was played as a wild card, being sent to the largest concentrations of monsters. Eventually I became a guardian of Artemis, as the prophesy said I would, and while the Hunt didn't trust me in the start, I gained their trust after saving them a couple of times from Ares` attempts to kidnap them to take Artemis as his wife. And they trusted me completely after I saved Artemis from underneath the sky, were she was imprisoned, and when Artemis made me her champion. One day though, Zeus called me to Olympus. I wasn`t expecting anything bad, however, I was quickly proven wrong. They called me and accused me of being too powerful and a possible threat to them. They threw me in Tartarus, were I spent a good two thousand years. Then, Tartarus and Chaos rescued me and Chaos offered me a position in his army. I went up the ranks very quickly, becoming general in only a month. And two days ago, I was supposed to become his champion. And that`s not all.  
in my last mission in the army, I was sent to a region in between Tartarus` and Nix`s domain. There I found an ancient spirit. One I'm sure Tartarus has heard about. I was sent there to bind the spirit, Order."

As expected, Tartarus` eyes widened massively and he stared at me with disbelief quite clear in his eyes."N-n-not p-possible! Order is supposed to be imprisoned within his own brother! There`s no way he could`ve escaped." He stammered. I would`ve countered if it wasn`t for a new voice speaking instead.

"Indeed it would be young godling. And yet, here I am. Most curious, don`t you think?" Order said. He appeared behind me and Thanatos` eyes widened even more, if that`s even possible, and he got into a deep bow, his head pretty much touching the ground. I'm guessing that Thanatos didn't bow to too many people for Miri`s eyes widened comically and she slowly bowed, although her`s was much higher than Thanatos`. Hal was just sitting back in his branch while Order watched the powerful primordial god of death and a former hunter of Artemis bow with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He slowly shook his head and came down to the ground.

"There is no need to bow to me, Thanatos. If anyone, you should bow down to Perseus. He is, currently, the most powerful being in the entirety of reality." He said. They all stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"How?" Thanatos asked, "He is a mere demigod. A very powerful one, yes, but a demigod none the less."

"You`d be surprised. You see, he _was_ a mere demigod. He simply had many blessings, and until he joined the army of Chaos, he wasn`t all that powerful. It was when Chaos reached into Tartarus and rescued Perseus that Chaos decided that Perseus would be the perfect heir to her throne and powers. And, if it wasn`t for Chaos being corrupted, Perseus would`ve gotten Chaos` full blessing and latter on her position as Lady, or in this case Lord, of the universe. But although Chaos didn't go through with making him the full heir, he his still the only heir that Chaos has. That alone makes him as powerful as you, Thanatos. And that`s not all. He is mine and void`s full heir. This means he is heir to the Void, the Universe and Chaos` realm. Once Void and I fade away, he will become master of the Void and the rightful ruler of the Universe, and once we defeat this force that is corrupting Chaos, he will become ruler of all three primordial realms and domains. Perseus is no normal being, as you can see, in fact; he is something never before witnessed. He is part human part God, that much you already know, but what you don`t know is that he is for the most part a Primordial God." He explained.

They all stared incredulously at me. I don`t blame them. One thing is saying you're a powerful demigod with a lot of blessings under your belt. A completely different thing is saying that you are part human, part God and part Primordial God, heir to the three original realms and domains and the most powerful being in existence.

"Wait a minute." I said, "I might be heir to these three domains, but I am pretty sure I am not a primordial. I am also sure that if I was really the heir to you and the others, I'd be able to control a multitude of powers and be really powerful. I don`t feel very powerful right now."

"if you had even a fifth of these powers available to you, you`re body would just combust. Currently they are licked away until Void can talk to you. Only with his consent can I make you nine tenths primordial, a tenth human and nine tenths primordial. Then you will be able to maybe wield half this power."

"Okay, so where can I find Void?"

"that`s something we will discuss later on. Right now, your main priority should be finding Artemis and her hunters. Apollo will be with her, I expect."

We all nodded. Our objective was clear: Find Artemis and her hunters. Order nodded back too us and disappeared. We all set about to get our things and within a few moments we all were ready.

"How exactly do we find the hunters?" Hal asked.

"You forget something."

"What?" they all asked with a confused face.

"I am their guardian. And what kind of guardian doesn`t know where the thing he protects is?"

They all face palmed. Hal just sighed and motioned me to lead on. I reached out with my powers trying to locate her. I found her in a clearing some twenty miles away. I gestured towards it and motioned them to follow me. It took us about three hours to get there. Once we got there, we instantly recognized people there, most of them aiming their bows and arrows at us.

Hal recognized Thalia and looked a bit devastated that she joined the hunt, but mostly happy that she was alive and well.

Miri recognized her mistress and a rare few hunters that had somehow survived this long.

But I only had eyes for one person. And it seemed she only had eyes for me as well. We both recognized each other and a confused mess of feelings broke out inside us.

_Artemis._

_Perseus._

* * *

**Well, that was that. I am deeply sorry that you had to wait about month for this chapter, but I had my reasons:**

**I`ve been setting up a new computer. I tell you, it`s hard work, even with help.**

**I have had my Portuguese GCSE. Well, one of them, and I am having the other right when I get back to school. I`ve also had my Maths end of year exams.**

**So, yea. I am sorry that I am three weeks late, but I had my reasons. These reviews will be from chapter 5 and 6:**

guestx

Excellent story  
either is fine keep writing!

**Thank you, kind man, for your support.**

Mr. NiceGuy8

Not bad, I like it. I hope you'll be updating soon

**I thank you, nice person. And, again, I'm sorry for the wait.**

Jake Wolf

Heh, the story's very interesting. I wonder what's happening to Chaos and the gods, whatever it is it can't be good. I can't wait for the next chapters.

**You are correct, good sir. Whatever is happening to the gods and chaos isn`t good. Neither is the being behind it. And you won`t have to wit any longer! Yey!**

Sunnysocks

Nice chap :) little confusing but I'm sure it will all make sense soon :) hahaha can't wait 4 next chap

**Thank you friend. I do hope that it will make sense soon. And like I said, you don`t have to wait any more! Yey!**

**If any of you have questions about the story, review it and put the question in your review and I will answer it. If the answer contains any spoilers I will not post both question or answer in the next chapter.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite it for cookies!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO. That lucky mother f*%$#r Rick Riordan does.**


End file.
